The New Girl
by Miraxoxo
Summary: A very familiar new girl crashes into Dom's life bringing a whirlpool of crazy, fun and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: I don't know your name

Dom's pov

* * *

Another boring day in Math. I swear Mr. Davis lectures in the most boring way. I don't even understand half this, Sine Cosine of the Tangent X=y^i quit

I was scribbling in my notebook when the door opened, but it was just some girl in my grade, I think it was Megan or something like that. But she wasn't alone, she had a girl with her.

She had long dark brown waves, dark beautiful brown eyes, curvy, little to none makeup maybe just some mascara, she wore a black lacy crop top, ripped high rise dark jeans, and black vans.

I haven't seen her before but yet there was something strangely familiar about her. She was definitely was my type, in an innocent respectful way.

"Sorry to interrupt , but this is your new student." Megan announced as she gave him a paper.

'A new student?' I thought to myself.

"Hi, yes. Nice to meet you miss...Ortiz. You can sit over there by ." He glanced at her information on the paper then pointed at the empty seat by me.

She walked over to the seat by me and sat down quietly.

"Oh it says here you came from the Dominican Republic. Do you understand english miss Ortiz?" He spoke louder as if that would help her understand. She seemed annoyed but at the same time amused at him.

"Yes I understand english just fine. Much better than you understand common manners." The whole class struggled to conceal their laughter.

¨Very well then, let's continue."

She glanced over at me so I smiled at her. She only smirked a little and then returned looking on the board.

She looks so familiar I thought to myself. I started to think about how I could possibly know her but everything was coming up blank. She seemed to recognize me from the way she was looking at me.

The class bell rung before I knew it and I practically rushed out of my seat to talk to her. She had just swung the backpack over her shoulder when she noticed me and stopped.

She wore a smile, her smile was so cute.

"Hey, I'm Dom. I heard you were new." I offered my hand. She looked confused before hesitantly shook it back. "You look familiar and I can't quite place my finger on it." She frowned letting her face drop completely then turned to walk out of class.

"No where. You don't know me, forget it." She dismissed trying to get away.

"Woah woah woah, what just happened here?" I placed my arm in front of her to stop her from walking.

"You really don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry, should I?" I immediately regretted saying it as I stopped her from leaving again.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive. Let's start over, I'm Dom, and you are?"

"Leaving." She spat out before I stopped her again.

She stood with her arms crossed crumpling her papers slightly in her rage.

"I know who you are idiot." I motioned for her to continue.

"Telling you my name won't help you any."

"It might." She sighed loudly. I knew she was getting annoyed but there was no way in hell I was giving up.

"My name's Leticia, people call me Letty." I blinked at her in confusion.

"Told ya." She exited to the hallway.

"No wait!" I grabbed the stuff from my desk and darted for the hallway.

"Why don't I recognize your real name?"

"Because I went by a nickname when you knew me." She answered casually.

"So can you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Then the least you could do for this poor, insensitive, forgetful boy is let him walk you to class." I offered with begging eyes.

"Fine." She sighed passing me her schedule.

"Would you look at that we have next, fifth and last period with each other." I grinned.

"You take honors Bio and English?" She seemed shocked.

"I'm just trying to graduate and get out of here. What's your excuse?"

"I'm just trying to graduate and get out of here."

"Well then, shall we?" I offered my arm to guide her to class. She hesitated at first not sure to smile or not.

"We shall." She smirked caving into my goofy antics before looping her arm with mine.

We headed into our next period class and sat next to each other to talk. I had her tell me about her likes,dislikes, and things that happened during her time in the DR.

"So my best friend Angelina has this window that leads to her roof, and we used to go out there to chill all the time. But one night we stayed out there until two and we fell asleep, the next morning it started pouring down rain. Angela starts shrieking at the top of her lungs and I get so scared that I begin to roll off the roof and I'm hanging on the edge of the house. And that the story of how her brother banned us from the roof." She explained while laughing.

"No way! It sounds like the Dominican was alot more fun than here."

"Nah, I had a best friend down here. Kinda like Lina but a guy. I doubt he'd even recognize me, it's been years."

"Well I hope you reconnect with him."

"Me too."

Seeing and talking to Letty all day was great. She was so laid back and chill yet funny and goofy when she wanted to be. Something about her was comfortable and I found myself wanting to be around her all the time.

Before we knew it the school day had ended but I didn't want her to leave. Not yet.

I met up with her after our last period English class to talk some more before we parted.

"That english teacher can really talk." She complained.

"Uh yea, Felder really loves the sound of her own voice. Last year at the assembly she did a ten minute speech about lateness and the principal still cut her short." I laughed out as she joined in.

"God that class is gonna get so annoying." I nodded in agreement.

"Well I should probably get home and help my mom unpack."

"What's the rush? I can drive you home, my car's right over there."

"Oh, thanks."

We walked to my car and I opened the door for her. She smiled in response then climbed in.

"Nice car."

"Thanks, I still have to work on it some more."

"Wait, you do car work too?"

"Too?" I questioned waiting for her to explain.

"My dad used to teach me how to fix up cars, I've been doing it since I was nine."

Damn this girl was perfect.

"Wow, you should come by my dad's shop sometime. If you are any good he might hire you." Her eyes widened.

"Really, I'd love that!"

"I'll talk to him. Your dad too, if he wants it." She got silent. I looked at her for an answer on her change in behavior and she just smiled sadly.

"My-uh dad. He died when I was thirteen." She whispered sadly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, these things happen. I've made my peace with it."

She smiled again at me and this time it wasn't as sad. But the car was still awkwardly silent for a few seconds.

"Oh uh, what's your address?"

"1328 kingsley street." I froze and smirked.

"What?"

"That's across from my house."

She just smirked.

"Small world."

I brushed it off as a coincidence and started driving. We stopped in front of my house, I rolled my eyes when I saw my sister and all her little freshmen friends on the front porch.

"You've got company."

"That's my baby sister and her friends." I explained with a sigh.

"I know, I have spanish with them."

"Did you wanna shoot yourself in the head?"

"You'd think a guy would be happy about a house full of girls." She teased causing a small chuckle from me.

"Are you free on Friday?" I noticed her blush slightly.

"No I'll be busy."

"Doing what?"

"Cheer tryouts." My eyes widened and I blinked in confusion.

"You, a cheerleader?" Now feeling amused.

"It's not by choice, my mom is forcing me to join something so I'd look better on college apps so I figured it would be easier learning how to toss some poms than learning to play an instrument."

Dom still had a giant smirk on his face that he could not seem to conceal.

"Stop laughing! I know I'm not the only one. What do you do? Football? Track? Basketball?"

"Football."

"That's what I thought! You can keep laughing though because you will see me on the girl's basketball team in the winter."

"I will be watching eagerly from the stands ." He flirted.

"Well I will see you on the fields in my mini skirt ."

"And I will see you on the sidelines in my jersey ." She giggled.

She started to get out before freezing and re-entering.

"To jog your memory." She pressed her lips on mine. I was shocked at first but I kissed back welcoming her lips to mine. She pulled away leaving me speechless. "Don't forget it this time." She flirted before closing the door and crossing the street to her house.

"Letty." I muttered to myself. She was definitely one to remember.

* * *

Later that night

Letty's Pov

I was tossing and turning all night thinking about Dom. How could he forget me? I never forgot him but granted, he was my first kiss.

It was years ago and probably many many women ago.

Our innocent childhood fling was probably lost in the years of beddings and nudes. But I never forgot him.

 ** _"Dom I have to get home before my parents notice I'm gone." Letty whined as they stalked around on the beach._**

 ** _"It's just up ahead L.O come on."_**

 ** _"Fine."_**

 ** _They arrived at a secret cave just a few miles off of a secret beach the two often hung out at._**

 ** _"Woah!" Letty exclaimed_**.

 ** _"Amazing right?"_**

 ** _"Yeah! What's inside?" She observed the walls skeptically_**.

 ** _"I didn't check. Do you wanna go?"_**

 ** _"No!"_**

 ** _"Are you scared L.O?" He teased._**

 ** _"No!" She lied._**

 ** _"Never fear my princess. Your knight in shining armour will protect you from the dark creepy cave." He pecked her cheek and turned his flashlight on to explore it together._**

 ** _"I'm not a princess." She huffed. "I'm a warrior."_**

 ** _"You are my warrior princess." He flirted._**

 ** _"Oh Dominic you have me all wrong. I am owned by nobody."_**

 ** _"Not even a knight in shining armour waiting to carry you through the dark tunnel."_**

 ** _"Dom you blush when you flirt." She giggled as he covered his cheeks_**.

That was when we were 12. I moved away because my dad had passed away the next year and I just wanted to get away.

Dom was my best friend but he had long forgotten me, obviously. 5 years later and he barely even recognized me.

I pulled the pillow over my head and prayed I'd dream of more than just Dominic Toretto, my childhood crush.

Okay so this is a new story I plan on taking as far as I can. I'm still a little blocked but I will update once I get the chance! - xo xo Mira!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The guessing game continues.

* * *

Dom's pov

Friday

 _Who is she_? I had been racking my brain for days.

 _Did we date?_ No couldn't have, I'd remember her.

The kiss. That kiss had to mean something though.

It had been days and nothing had come to mind. She refused to drop any more hints. I've been trying everyday since we met, my head was starting to ache from the constant overworking to figure her out.

"Dom! Hurry up, you gotta take Mia to school!" My dad called out snapping me out of my trance.

"Here I come!"

I grabbed my stuff and headed down the steps.

My dad was rushing around trying to gather his things while Mia was in the kitchen making sandwiches for our lunches.

"See ya kids, I have to open the garage since Geraldo is sick." I nodded at my dad as he grabbed his coat. "See you Dom, bye princess."

"Bye daddy." Mia kissed him on the cheek before he rushed out.

"Oh Dom, before I forget." Mia started.

"What now?" I sighed grabbing orange juice from the fridge and a cup from the cabinet.

"I'm having some girls from the cheer team over after tryouts. A form of team bonding before practices begin."

"So my house is gonna be infested with loud squealing underclassmen girls?" She hummed in response. "Lovely." I sighed.

I was secretly hopeful, maybe Letty would make the team and I have an excuse to see her again.

"Hey Mi, do you know anything about that new girl in your spanish class?" I tried to sound casual so she wouldn't see straight through me.

"Who? The junior?" She looked up from her sandwich making for a second before grabbing a jar of mayonnaise from the fridge.

"Yea her."

"Yeah, I remember her!" She chirped up making my eyes widen and my head snap in her direction. "Why? You don't?" She took my silence as an answer. "Oh my gosh! This is gonna kill you isn't it? Well as your annoying little sister it is my job to further your torture." She smirked as she coated my bread in mayonnaise sassily.

"Mia can you just tell me." I rolled my eyes. She remained silent as she plopped a stack of turkey and cheese on my sandwich. I nudged her arm to urge her to keep talking. "Mia this is the first time i wanna hear your little gossip, now spill." I whined.

She wore an annoyed expression giving me a deadly side eye.

"All I can tell you is she is going to tryouts today. And she lives next door." She presses both sides of the sandwich together and wrapped foil around it.

"She just seems so familiar and I can't get her out of my head."

"Yea to me too." She feigned confusion to mess with me before handing me my brown bag lunch.

"Come on, we gotta go." Tapping her arm and heading out the door.

We started to walk outside when a thought crossed my mind that I could have an excuse to see Letty again. I crossed the street to her house ignoring Mia's constant questions as I walked. I arrived on the porch and knocked hesitantly on the door.

An older woman opened it up, she also seemed super familiar to me. She smiled brightly as she waited for me to talk.

"Hi, . I'm a friend from Letty's school and I live right across the street, I was just wondering if she wanted to get a ride with me."

"Oh you must be the guy she was talking about, I'll let her know you are here." She smiled brightly before shouting something in spanish up the steps.

"Leticia, tu amigo es aquí."

"Un amigo?" She questioned before footsteps hurried down the steps. Her eyes widened as she noticed me at the door.

"Uh.. Dom, hi!" She sounded so shocked. Did I overstep?

I felt awkward at first but then she smiled. And that smile relieved every ounce of doubt in my body. That smile was how I knew I was falling for her every second I'm around her. And I loved being around her!

"He wants to drive you to school." Her mom smiled.

"Oh thanks, let me just get my bag." She disappeared up the steps then returned back down with a bag in her hand.

"Be good at school squash." Letty's face reddened at the name.

"Mom, stop calling me squash in front of people. It's embarrassing!"

"Just go and be good." Her mom pushed her out the door.

"Squash?" I tried to hide my smile.

"Oh shut up and drive me." She deadpanned.

When we got to the car Mia was eyeing me, hard.

"Letty, Mia, Mia, Letty." I introduced as she still eyed me down. Letty waved sweetly. God she was adorable.

"I know who she is, you are the only blind idiot here." Mia sassed.

"Mi, buckle up. You wouldn't want to ruin your lipgloss by getting in a crash." I joked.

"Oh bite me." She spat out as she buckled up.

I could tell Letty was holding back laughter in the front seat.

"So _you're_ Letty." It was more of a statement than a question.

Letty laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah that's me."

"You know my brother can't stop thinking or talking about you." She stated only to annoy me.

"Mia." I glared at her through my rear view mirror.

"It's killing him that I know who you are but he doesn't. He was asking me all types of questions about you all week." Now she was lying to make me look bad. Truth is not knowing was killing me.

"Mia." I darkened the tone in my voice letting her know I was serious.

"You are gonna be at the tryouts today?"

"Yes, I'm so excited." She deadpanned.

"If you aren't serious about cheer you shouldn't try out, we are a very serious group. I'd urge you to reconsider." I glared at Mia again.

What was up with her today?

"Mia don't you have a test to study for or a pompom to shake? Get to it." She sent me a very annoyed look but finally quieted down.

"You couldn't convince your mom to not make you try out?" I turned my head to Letty. She wore a frustrated expression.

"No she still thinks it will be good for me. Good for college apps, and making high school memorable. Try it out Leticia, you will make more friends Leticia, my best memories were made on my high school team. That's all she ever says!" She ranted as she mimicked her mother.

"Give her time, she will soon see how miserable you are shaking poms all day." I teased gaining an angry scoff from Mia as I pulled into the school.

"We do more than that you know!" Mia peeped up sounding super mad.

I parked the car and Mia stomped off immediately.

"Your sister sure loves to talk." She joked after the princess fit we witnessed.

"No, she just loves messing with me. Another amazing side effect of her terrible cheerleader friends is her behavior. She is a good kid but acts like a she-devil."

"You must really love cheerleaders. I mean you only bashed them ten times in the last week.." She teased.

"I hate how she acts around them. Plus i had a bad experience with the captain. So yes I dislike cheerleaders, but you will be different."

"If you are so sure."

"You know if you come to the interview wearing your uniform, you will totally get a job." I flirted pulling her closer by the loop in her belt.

She grinned up at me playfully as our mouths almost touched.

"Dominic, you blush when you flirt." She played with my cheek before getting out of the car. I froze for a second. Then it dawned on me, I had heard those words before.

"Letty wait up!" I shouted as I got out of the car and rushed to her.

She already got to class by the time I caught up. The bell rang before I could even grab my trig book from my locker.

I already knew I was gonna get crap from Davis about being late but I didn't care.

I tried to sneak to my desk while he was facing the board but he already knew I was there.

"Detention ." He spoke while writing an equation on the board.

"Yes sir." I sighed as Letty giggled.

" _Give me your number."_ I mouthed to her.

She nodded and scribbled on a piece of paper, then folded it up. She glanced up at making sure he wasn't watching then slid it across the floor to my desk with her foot. I stopped it with my foot, waited a few seconds before picking it up.

I smirked at the paper then her.

The rest of class went by pretty fast as I thought about how I could possibly recognize those words.

The bell rung and I blinked myself awake from my deep thoughts.

I heard a giggle and realized it was Letty.

"Did you have a good nap?" She teased.

"Not really a nap, just thinking." I started to get up from my desk and walk to my next period class.

"Still trying to figure me out? I must say I'm a little offended Toretto."

"It's just killing me. You have gotta give me another hint."

"You mean another kiss?" She smiled.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes very much." Her smile grew brighter at the thought of my torture.

"You like me." I stated knowingly as she froze.

"Maybe, but you do too. So no changing the subject." She turned to face me and halted our movements in the hallway.

"You got me on that one. So now what?" My voice got lower, another annoying flirting side effect.

"Until you remember me in that pretty little head of yours, we are gonna go to class." She grinned evilly sashaying away to our next class.

I watched her walk away, observing every inch of her body. That's when I saw it. The anklet, I gave that to my best friend years ago. For the first time I remembered. Everything clicked.

 _ **Dom strolled over to his best friend's house, present box in hand and a smile on his face. He knocked eagerly on her door.**_

" _ **Hi, L.O, happy birthday!" He handed her the box. She gasped when it opened.**_

" _ **Dom, it's beautiful! You made this?" She held up a red and black anklet with seashells on it. In one seashell was an L.O engraved in it.**_

" _ **I made it just for you. I snuck into my dad's shop and borrowed tools to carve your name in the seashell." Letty pulled him into a hug.**_

" _ **I love it!"**_

I knew who she was immediately. My childhood best friend and my first crush. How could I ever forget her.

' _It's L.O you freaking idiot.' I thought to myself. Letty Ortiz, duh!_

She was my first friend and my first kiss. But one day her dad died and she suddenly moved away, leaving me alone and heart broken.

I only ever called her L.O. I never knew her first name because her mom only talked to us in Spanish and I never understood a word she said.

Out of utter humiliation and pure boredom with today I signed myself out of school. A year ago I learned how to impersonate my father on the phone to get myself out of school.

Once I was home and able to clear my head, I was able to make a plan. Then I went for a drive.

By the time I was back, my house was full of girlish laughter.

 _Cheerleaders_ I scoffed to myself.

I prayed that Letty made the team and sure enough she was sitting on my couch when I walked in the door.

I smirked seeing her totally disinterested in all that was happening around her.

"You made the team." I stood in front of her.

"Oh hell no, I actually bombed the try outs but they made me team manager." She scoffed.

"Never pegged you for the party type." I motioned to the room.

"Oh trust me, I'm not. I'm just here for the credibility and free booze." She took a swig of a beer.

"That would be my beer that Mia has supplied you all with." I grabbed the bottle.

"Actually, your beer is in the fridge. This was bought for us so I will take that back. Thank you very much."

"You are still an underage drinker."

"So are you." She pointed the bottle at me then smirked taking another sip.

"Do you wanna leave this infested hell hole?" I offered my hand, she chuckled and shook her head.

"Sure." She took my hand and I helped her up.

We were an inch away from the door when a voice called me from the stairwell.

"Dom! Where are you going?" Her annoying, nasally voice could belong to one girl. Veronica Tran.

"I don't have to tell you where I'm going now do I Veronica?"

"It's a party, why don't you stay a while? I've been wanting to talk to you baby." She placed her hand on my arm.

"No thanks Tran." I snatched my arm back in frustration.

"Come on baby, I've missed you. Let's just talk." She pouted.

"I'm not your baby and I'm pretty sure my exact words to you were 'I hate you, don't ever talk to me again.' Yeah, that sounds about right."

"You won't even come talk to me for one second?" That's when her eyes darted to Letty and put two and two together.

I shook my head at her. "Don't even start." I tried to grab Letty 's arm to take her out of the house but she resisted. No doubt due to her growing interest in what was going on.

"My new manager Dom, really?" She crossed her arms.

"No Tran, she is actually my friend. We are going to talk."

"Would you stop calling me Tran? Does it hurt to say my name still? That's sad." She spoke louder to catch everyone's attention. Classic, always looking for attention.

"I don't know did it hurt when the whole soccer team ran train on you?"

I knew I had her angry this time. She was breathing heavy and the vein in her forehead was popping out. But she quickly brushed it off and came close to me.

"You know you have me to thank for that attitude if it wasn't for me. I made you, if I never broke your pathetic little heart or make you big then no one here would know you. If I were you, I'd talk to me with some respect."

"What do you want from me Tran?" I sighed.

"I just wanna make sure you aren't going to screw my newbie in the back of your car. You know like you did to me." I clenched my fist when she spoke up, knowing Letty would get pissed about this. I'd never screw her over like I did Tran, I just hoped she knew that.

"I'm trying to hangout with my friend, that's all." I gritted out.

"Watch out for him honey, he likes to use and lose girls. I know that first hand." She turned to face Letty and my blood began to boil.

"Don't talk to her." I growled angrily.

"Ooo, protective. You were never like that with me."

"Are we really going to do this here and now Tran? Have you really stooped that low?"

"As low as trying to be the first to bone my newbie? Or lower than your IQ. No wait you mean low like standing me up and then breaking up with me over text an hour later."

"No I was thinking more along the lines of being between your standards and how low your panties dropped for every guy on the football team while we were still together." The crowd listening in was chanting and 'oh'ing but I didn't care. "Don't come for me Tran, It will only harm your already fragile mental brain and that poor delusional heart." I took Letty's arm and rushed out of there. Practically shoving her in the car.

"Okay, Toretto spill." Her tone was harsh, I flinched at the sound of it.

"No way. I'm not gonna let my delusional ex ruin our perfect date."

"Our what?"

"Oops! Well now you know what's going on."

"And where exactly are you taking me?" She seemed amused and intrigued.

''To the most sacred place in the whole world."

* * *

 **The Beach**

 **Letty's Pov**

Dom took me on what felt like an hour long ride. The night felt like it would never end and I didn't want it to. We listened to R&B as I watched the stars. The night seemed so calm, everything felt almost perfect. I watched trees sway in the breeze as we drove by.

We finally pulled up to the beach and I smirked.

"The beach is the most sacred place in the world?" I scoffed.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his arms. "This place is special. Come on, I will take you." He kept his arm around my shoulder

He led me down the beach as we admired the sunset.

"How did you find this place? It's like a ghost town." I asked him as I watched the sunset in awe.

"My childhood best friend showed it to me." My head whipped around to him when he said that. I looked back around at the beach realizing he was right. I looked at him again and saw the huge smile he wore on his face.

"This was her safe haven, one night she knocked on my door after her parents had this huge argument and dragged me on this crazy trip to this beach. She said she had found this place a month ago. We planned on running away and living on the beach together. She said we would have sand babies together, well obviously our plan was crazy but I didn't care. I was down for anything with her."

If he remembers his best friend maybe he remembered that she is me.

"She sounds like a wild card." I grinned as we walked farther down the beach.

"Yeah she was. But has she was funny, sassy and beautiful. She had the wildest attitude a kid could ever have. I was nine when I started to date her. We were young I know, but I really liked her. It was puppy love. One day she started acting different because her dad was getting sick. He died soon after and she moved away suddenly, it was my first heartbreak. I've thought about her everyday since until you came. You filled the void, so I figured I should take you here." He explained with a huge grin and his hands in his pocket.

I grinned thinking of every good memory we have had here.

"What was her name?"

"L.O. I never knew what it stood for but we carved our names in a secret cave up there." My eyes made their way back to where the cave was as I let out a tiny giggle thinking of that place.

"Then let's go."

I ran up to the cave only to find a trail of rose petals and unlit candles inside leading to a blanket. The letters L.O drawn in the sand.

It was cute, something younger Dom would have done. I loved it.

"I remembered today, in the hallway. I saw the anklet." He spoke up from behind me. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to remember."

I whipped around to him and kissed him, every emotion and feeling I had kept hidden was now unleashed into this kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine found his face. I opened up the kiss, welcoming his lips fully onto mine. He deepened it as I granted his tongue access to mine. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled away.

"How could I forget that face." He muttered in a low tone.

"I don't know but puberty did me well." I felt a rush of joy flutter inside of me, butterflies in my stomach. I shiver slightly as chills consumed by body.

"Do you still get shivers when you get happy?" He questioned looking very amused. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut up and take me on my date Toretto." I pushed him towards the blanket as he laughed.

We sat in the sand. Dom lit the candles for more light since the sun was almost wind began to blow sand in our faces, I laughed when Dom made a face as sand hit his eye.

"Do you wanna move?" I giggled.

"No, it's cuter with us by the cave. I'll suck it up."

"Well this date is perfect. Who would have known Dom Toretto was such a sap." I teased.

"Yeah let's not tell anybody that one."

"I'll put that on the list of secrets like how bad you are at flirting and how you single handedly planned my dream wedding on this beach." He tossed a handful of sand at me while I laughed.

"If I remember correctly you did help me plan our wedding. You wanted coconut tops with cargo pants so you could be flirty and serious. You also requested that Justin Timberlake would be at the wedding as the best man." I let out a breathy laugh as he kept reminding me of our plans.

"Hey, I didn't care if I was ten. JT was gonna come to my door and be my best friend."

"Keep dreaming."

"I do everyday." I joked making a face at him.

"How did you even remember this place again?"

"I never forgot it." His words caught me by surprise. It had been years since we had stepped foot on this beach and he still remembered how to get here.

"So you remember my beach but just not me?"

"I remembered you, I just didn't recognize you with all the curves and hair and stuff." He motioned to my body.

"I don't even remember how I found this place. I do remember the two bus rides and five miles we walked to get here though." He let out a deep chuckle.

"I used to be so afraid you would wander to the wrong place and hurt yourself. But you always loved the places no one ever found, you just couldn't resist something abandoned."

"I like quiet." I kept watching the stars. Seeing each one shine brighter.

"But you never could be it." He teased, I kicked his leg and continued staring at the sky. "Should we head home?" He offered.

"No, I wanna stay a little longer." I scooted over to him and rested my head on his lap, keeping my eyes on the stars.

Right now life felt perfect.


End file.
